Minato Shirarete Inai
by NegaDot
Summary: The 1st fic in my OP timeline. Takes place just after Alabasta. Luffy and crew awake on a strange island, battered. Merry is wrecked and the people here seem nice, but something is strange. New friends or new foes? Ride the Negaverse from page one.
1. Chapter 1

Minato Shirarete Inai, part 1

Luffy awoke in a strange place. His entire body ached. Shifting his head, he found his nakama nearby. He began to sit up when a soft voice called out to him.

Woman: (pushing him back down) "You mustn't move yet!"

Man: (across the room) "He can move if he wants. (spitefully) He's lucky to be alive."

Luffy: (grasping her arm) "Where am I?"

Woman: "Please lie down, Kaizoku-san. I must notify the mistress."

Luffy: (his eyes getting heavy) "Mistress?"

He passed out once more just as the man he'd heard prior came over to look him in the face. He had an unpleasant expression and didn't seem to care who knew he was in a foul mood.

Man: "Go check on the women. I'll stay here."

She nodded and fled the room as if afraid to argue. A few minutes passed as he looked over each person.

Zoro: (shifting) "Who're you?"

Man: (grinning coyly) "I dare say the man keeping you alive."

Zoro: (sitting up) "Where are we?"

Man: (approaching) "My name is Hanran Ito. You and your nakama are on a very secluded isle. (smirking) It's interesting you all survived the trip."

Zoro looked around the room as his vision focused. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper...They were all accounted for.

Zoro: (glancing at a loose bandage) "Where are Robin and Nami?"

Ito: "Down the hall. The mistress insisted on keeping them separate...Womanly comforts and such."

Another man poked his head in the doorway. He was tall and well built with dark skin and gray hair.

Man: "I see we're awake in here."

Ito: (begrudgingly leaning on the wall) "One of them, anyway."

Man: (offering Zoro his hand) "Yatsu Okii. Welcome to our island."

Zoro: (cautiously accepting the gesture) "Thanks..."

Ito: (snarky) "*Our* island?"

Okii: (grinning) "We all live here."

Ito: (unamused) "Indeed."

Okii: (sighing) "Why don't you go inform the mistress that our guests are beginning to stir?"

Ito: (mildly glaring) "Very well."

He trudged from the room, obviously not wanting to do any work. Okii pulled up a stool next to Zoro's bed.

Okii: (nodding over) "Looks like your friends are coming to."

He looked over to Sanji sitting with his head in his hands. Usopp rolled over and Chopper started snoring.

Sanji: (rubbing his temples) "My head..."

Okii: (laughing heartily) "I'd think so after the way we found you."

Sanji: (glancing up) "Who're you?"

Okii: (tossing him his cigarettes) "I work for the mistress of this island. You're all welcomed guests here."

Sanji: (catching them) "Thanks."

Okii: "We had to dry them out, but I think you'll find them intact. (reacting to his confused look) I found them in one of your pockets."

Sanji: (noticing his change of clothes) "Yeah...Thanks."

Okii: (turning) "Anything for you, Roronoa-san?"

Zoro looked the man over while Sanji set up a light.

Zoro: "You know my name?"

Okii: (grinning) "You'll find I've memorized any wanted poster that's come this way. (reassuring) Relax, none of you are in any danger here. Our mistress takes good care of her guests."

Sanji: "Mistress?"

Zoro: "You keep saying that. Does she have a name?"

Okii: "Forgive my manners; We don't often get guests here in one piece...(reading their looks) The reef is especially dangerous in a storm; Most sailors don't make it to our shores alive. You're all quite lucky."

Sanji: (looking about) "Where are Nami and Robin?"

Zoro: "Down the hall."

Okii: (lighting a cigar) "In answer to your question, Roronoa-san - My mistress is rather shy, out on this secluded isle. Not many know of her existence, let alone her name. (inhaling deeply) Her name is Kin Nozomi. I welcome you on her behalf."

Ito: (entering the room) "I've done as you asked."

Okii: (turning with a grin) "Good, good. (waving) Come and sit with us."

Ito: (squinting) "I don't fraternize with castaways."

Sanji: "Hey, what's your problem?"

Ito: (curtly) "My problem is that I now have to look after all of you while orchestrating repairs to your ship along with my usual duties. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm a very busy man."

He quickly left the room.

Okii: (looking after him) "Try not to mind him. He's - ...(shrugging) Well, he's Ito."

Zoro: (sarcastically) "Nice guy."

Okii: (rising) "You two get some rest. Your captain will be out for a while. From the look of it, he swallowed a lot of seawater, but he'll pull through."

Zoro: "Any chance of getting something to eat?"

Okii: (smiling politely) "I'll send Shizuka to get anything you might need."

As he left the room, he closed the door behind him. Sanji looked over to a mumbling Usopp.

Sanji: (tossing a pillow at him) "Wake up, Stupid."

Usopp: (sitting up) "Huh? What happened?"

Zoro: "We wrecked the Merry. That's what happened."

Usopp: (eyes wide) "Wrecked the Merry?!"

Sanji: "Relax. Everyone's all right."

Usopp: (calming down) "What about the ship?"

Zoro: "We don't know yet. That Hanran guy said they were fixing it."

Usopp: "They can't fix Merry without me!"

He started to get up and quickly landed on his face.

Usopp: (noticing the splint on his leg) "...A little help..."

Sanji sighed and helped his friend up. Usopp was just leaning onto the edge of his bed when the door creaked open. All three of them glanced over, but no one seemed to be coming in through the tiny crack.

Woman: (hushed) "You needed something, gentlemen?"

Zoro: "You can come in."

Sheepishly, she scurried in and tried to stand presentably. She was a small girl, obviously very withdrawn. She huddled into herself and struggled to look him in the eye.

Woman: "I'm sorry, sir...My...(Straightening up) My name is Shizuka. I'm here to serve your needs."

Zoro: (leaning back) "I could go for a drink."

Shizuka: "Anything you wish, sir. We have a full bar and wine cellar."

Zoro: (cocking an eyebrow) "Just some rum for now."

She curtsied and looked to Sanji and Usopp.

Sanji: "Water, please."

Noticing Usopp on his feet, she again grew frenzied.

Shizuka: (eyes wide) "Sir, you mustn't stand!"

Usopp: (waving it off) "This is nothing."

Shizuka: (shrinking back from her outburst) "I'm sorry, but that's just the medicines you're feeling now. You had a good sized piece of wood imbedded before."

Usopp: (noticing the blood seeping through his bandages) "...I think I'll sit down now."

She nodded with a shy smile.

Shizuka: (backing out of the room) "I'll get your drinks. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

She squeezed back out through another seemingly tiny opening.

Sanji: (helping Usopp back onto his bed) "Interesting group here."

Usopp: "What do you mean?"

Zoro: "Seems like the older guy is charge."

Sanji: (taking a drag) "Yeah. He seemed all right, but I don't know about the other two."

Usopp: "Who?"

They started explaining everything while they waited for Shizuka to return.

In another room, Nami stared out the window. Robin was sound asleep.

Nami: (sighing) "I wonder where the guys are..."

She turned at a knock on the door.

Nami: "Come in."

A dark-haired woman about her age came in quietly. She had golden hoops hanging from her ears and a seemingly congenial disposition.

Woman: (smiling) "You must be confused."

Nami nodded nervously.

Woman: (extending her hand) "I'm Nozomi. Your ship crashed into my harbor."

Nami: (shaking hands) "Nami. (glancing at her wrappings) Thanks for taking care us."

Nozomi sat in the window sill.

Nozomi: "Forgive me if my manners are a bit rusty. I don't get many visitors here."

Nami: (waving it off) "No, you're fine."

Nozomi: "You were on Straw-Hat Luffy's ship. Are you nakama?"

Nami: (nodding) "I'm the navigator. (grinning) He'd get lost without me."

Nozomi: (giggling) "No sense of direction?"

Nami: (dryly) "None."

They both looked over as a murmur came from Robin.

Nozomi: "Your friends are down the hall."

Nami: "Is everyone okay?"

Nozomi: "Yes, nothing too serious. I think your boss will be down for a while, though."

Nami: (remembering what happened) "Sea water?"

Nozomi quietly nodded.

Two days ago...

Usopp and Chopper were fishing off the side of the Merry-Go, Zoro was strength training, and Sanji was chasing Luffy out of the fridge again. Robin smiled at the daily antics as Nami came out from a long map-drawing session.

Nami: (stretching) "How's the weather look?"

Robin: "It's been sunny all morning."

Nami glanced at the log pose.

Nami: "That's weird."

Sanji: (prancing over) "Nami-san! Your beauty brings a ray of light to my day!"

She didn't respond. She was looking at the pose more intently.

Sanji: (concerned) "What is it, Nami-san?"

She slowly raised her wrist and he too stared in amazement. Intrigued, Luffy sneaked over.

Luffy: (watching the arrow spin) "Ooo, neat!"

Nami: (smacking him upside the head) "It isn't neat! It's bad!"

Usopp and Chopper trotted over to see what the commotion was about.

Usopp: "What's going on?"

Nami: "The log pose is acting strangely."

Sanji: (lighting up) "Is it broken?"

Chopper: (panicking) "It can't be broken! We'll be lost forever!"

By this time Zoro and Robin had joined the group.

Zoro: (wiping his brow) "What's all the fuss about?"

Robin: "It seems something is wrong with the pose."

The clear, blue sky suddenly clouded over, turning dark as night. Everyone looked to Nami. She would normally have already seen this coming. Something was wrong.

Nami: (glancing up) "...Pull in the sails."

Sanji nodded and took off. Usopp looked overboard at the deadly calm sea.

Chopper: "What's happening?"

Robin used her ability to secure the tarp over the fruit trees.

Luffy: (staring straight ahead) "Uh...Nami?"

Nami: (shaking her head) "Not now, I'm thinking."

Luffy: "Nami..."

Nami: (looking up) "What?!"

Her expression quickly shifted to one of horror.

Zoro: (grabbing Luffy's arm) "Robin, Chopper - Get inside!"

It was too late. A massive wave knocked the Merry a kinder. Sanji held onto the ropes tightly until it had passed. Glancing out into the blackness, he saw another headed for them.

Sanji: (jumping down) "Is everyone all right?"

Chopper: (looking around) "I think so."

Usopp: (staggering to his feet) "Where did that come from?"

Nami: "Here comes another!"

They braced for it, but Robin was knocked overboard.

Luffy: (running after her) "Robin!"

Zoro: (catching him by the shoulder) "Stop, you idiot! You'll drown, too!"

Sanji dove in after her. The waves were getting worse, the lulls getting shorter. It began pelting rain and hail.

Usopp: (tossing over a rope) "Grab on!"

Chopper shifted forms and helped pull them back on deck. Robin coughed the seawater out from her lungs. She was weakened, but unharmed.

Nami: "Luffy!"

He was so busy checking on his friend, he had turned his back against the storm. Looking across his shoulder, his face met with a piece of flailing wood.

Luffy: (pulling it loose) "Where did that come from?"

He followed Nami's shaking finger to a detached mast flying through the air.

Usopp: (yelling above the wind) "It must have come from a wreck!"

Zoro: (bracing) "Get ready for the rest of it!"

Sanji shoved Nami inside the cabin and shielded Robin with his body. Another vessel was flying at them in pieces, battering the Merry and her crew. The ship shuddered with the impact.

Robin: (grasping his shoulder) "Chef-kun, I'm all right!"

He responded with a slight smile as he fell to the side. He had shards of wood sticking out of his back and blood pouring from his brow.

Nami: (looking out the door) "Sanji!"

Zoro: (searching the deck) "Where's Luffy?"

A shout from the sea confirmed his suspicion. He handed the rope to Usopp and leapt in after him. He struggled to hold onto the icy chord.

Chopper: (fretting) "Usopp, your leg!"

He knew he was bleeding, but he stood his ground and held the line. Lurching forward with their weight, he almost lost his balance, but Chopper quickly came to his aid.

Zoro climbed over the railing with Luffy barely hanging onto him. The ship lurched, sending them forward.

Zoro: "What was that?"

The ship stopped moving as the water receded faster than ever.

Nami: "We hit something!"

She looked overboard just enough to make out a small light in the distance. She tried to focus her vision, but the conditions got worse; Visibility dropped to zero as a wave larger than all of the others combined aimed straight for them.  
-

Shizuka had brought food and drink. By this time, Chopper had woken up and the boys talked amongst themselves as Okii came back into the room.

Okii: "Good to see most of you up and about."

Sanji: "How are the girls?"

Usopp: "How's the ship?"

Okii: (chuckling) "Fine, fine."

Nami came into the room with a cup of hot tea in hand.

Sanji: "Nami-san! You're all right!"

Nami: (smiling) "I'm fine, but Robin's still asleep."

She sat on the edge of Luffy's bed and looked him over.

Zoro: "He'll come to when he smells dinner cooking."

Nami: (dryly) "Probably."

Chopper: "Is Robin okay?"

Nami: (nodding) "She should be up soon."

Chopper breathed a sigh of relief.

Nami: (lightening the mood) "Some storm, huh?"

Okii: (taking a seat) "We get a lot like that here."

Usopp: (in disbelief) "How does the island stay afloat?"

Okii: (grinning) "I did warn you it was difficult to get on the island. That's just one of the reasons."

Nami: (glancing out the window) "So, you're saying another could hit any time?"

Okii: "About four days, I'd guess. It tends to cycle around."

Sanji: "You mean that thing's just off shore at any given time?"

Okii: (laughing) "Pretty much."

Usopp: "How do you get supplies out here?"

Okii: (coyly) "I have my ways, Lad."

Luffy sat up with a hazy expression.

Luffy: (rubbing his eye) "Sanji, I'm hungry."

Sanji: (grinning wryly) "Glad you're okay, too."

Luffy: "Huh?"

He looked at his bandaged body and everyone else's.

Luffy: "...So that wasn't a dream?"

Okii: "I'd say not, Monkey-san."

Luffy: (turning) "Who're you?

Okii: "Yatsu Okii; I help run things around here."

Luffy: "Oh."

Ito stepped through the door.

Ito: "Dinner will be ready in an hour. (surveying everyone) Don't be late."

Nami: (turning) "Will Nozomi be eating with us?"

Ito headed for the door, but paused.

Ito: (sneering) "Kin-san will dine alone."

He silently departed.

Zoro: "You met Nozomi?"

Nami: "Yeah, she came in to check on us."

Chopper: "Is she nice?"

Sanji: (shrugging) "She is taking care of us."

Nami: "She's very nice."

Usopp: "What's she like?"

Nami: "Well, she had dark hair and gold earrings..."

Luffy: (perking up) "I remember her!"

Everyone turned in surprise.

Okii: (with a knowing smile) "So, you were awake then."

Luffy: "Yeah...She had these purple eyes."

Okii: (sitting back) "That's her, all right."

Usopp: (intrigued) "When did you meet her?"

Luffy: (blinking plainly) "...I don't remember."

Nami: (hanging her head) "You don't remember?"

Okii: "You were drifting in and out of consciousness yesterday. She came and changed all of your bandages herself."

Zoro: "Herself?"

Okii: "Aye, she seems to have taken a shining to your crew...(scratching his beard) Then again, you are the first outsiders to get here alive in about six years."

Chopper: "Six years?! Isn't she lonely?"

Okii: (winking) "That she is, Lad."

Later, everyone was led downstairs to an extravagant meal. Almost everything imaginable was set out on sterling silver plates.

Shizuka: (meekly) "The mistress wasn't sure what you would want, so you got a little of everything."

Luffy: "Awesome!"

Nami shook her head as the boys dug in. Robin sat quietly in a chair, admiring the decor.

Robin: "Quite the place here."

Shizuka nodded silently. Ito brought one last tray from the kitchen.

Ito: "You'll find the mistress owns many nice things. (squinting) Don't steal any of it."

Shizuka: "Ito-kun!"

He gave her an icy glare.

Shizuka: (clearing her throat) "Hanran-san, I'm sure these are fine, trustworthy people."

Zoro: (wiping his mouth) "Don't worry, Hanran. As long as all the treasure stays on our ship, all yours will stay here."

Nami: (breaking the tension) "We're thankful for the care. We wouldn't dream of doing anything to insult Nozomi's hospitality."

Ito: (cocking an eyebrow) "Since when were you so close to Kin-san that you call her by her first name?"

Robin: (interjecting) "She introduced herself that way."

Ito: "Is that so? (snorting in disapproval) Just be glad she's taken a liking to the lot of you moochers."

He seethed in aggravation as he left.

Shizuka: (quietly) "Please, forgive his poor manners."

Luffy: (laughing) "That's okay. At least he speaks his mind."

Sanji: (serving the girls some wine) "I still don't like his attitude."

Okii: (entering the room) "No one does. He's a rotten one."

Luffy: "Yatsu-oji! Did you come to eat with us?"

Okii: "No, no. Just checking in...and please, call me Okii."

Chopper: "Okii, is Hanran always like that?"

Okii: (smiling down at him) "I'm pretty sure he was born that way."

Everyone looked over at the tiny snicker Shizuka let out. Realizing she had been noticed, she fled with a bright red face.

Usopp: (sitting down with a heaping plate) "She's really shy, huh?"

Okii: (nodding) "I think she was born that way, too."

Sanji took a seat next to Robin as Luffy piled his dish with another serving.

Okii: "I see you've got quite the appetite, there."

Zoro: (dryly) "That's putting it mildly."

Nami: (seeing his own overfull plate) "You're one to talk!"

Okii: (laughing heartily) "Eat up, my friends. (turning) Monkey-san - "

Luffy: (correcting him) "Luffy."

Okii: (smiling) "Luffy-san, would you please meet with the mistress after you've had your fill? She has some important matters to discuss."

Luffy: (downing his mug) "Sure! I'd haven't had a chance to thank her yet."

A day ago...

The Merry had landed harshly into the harbor. The last massive wave had knocked her loose from the reef. Her crew lay strewn about the deck. Chopper was under Usopp's arm, Sanji had slid headfirst into the helm, and Robin was huddled against what was left of the railing. Nami lie unconscious in the cabin floor where Luffy was spread through the doorway. Zoro had one arm severely tangled in the ropes and half-stood, half-hanged, with the blood dripping from his wounds.

Shouts from the beach were quickly followed by footsteps.

Nozomi: (shouting overboard) "Get the doctor! They're wounded!"

Ito: (in disbelief) "They're still alive?!"

Nozomi: "Hurry!"

Okii had climbed up with her and began to lay everyone out for easier transport. Nozomi was surveying their numbers when Luffy suddenly grabbed her ankle. She jumped, startled, but quickly knelt down to hear him.

Luffy: (blurry-eyed) "My nakama...Please...Help them..."

He passed out once more. Okii came over to see who they'd managed find.

Okii: (tipping Luffy's hat up) "Just as I thought."

Nozomi: (turning him onto his back) "Who is he?"

Okii: "Straw-Hat Luffy...(looking over) And there, (pointing) Roronoa Zoro."

Ito: (climbing aboard) "Nice catch. What would you say they're worth?"

Nozomi: "That's not funny."

Ito: (bowing) "My apologies, my lady."

Okii and Ito lowered the crew to the beach one by one where the island's doctor assessed their wounds. Shizuka scurried to and fro, helping where ever possible. Okii pointed out the known fruit users, Robin and Luffy. Nozomi tended to them personally, doing her best to revive them from the sheer amount of sea water they had been exposed to.

After dinner, the crew was led to a large foyer where they settled in by an antiqued fireplace. Luffy followed Okii upstairs, to the third floor. They paused outside an ornate wooden door. It had bronze insets and must have weighed a ton.

Okii: (unlocking the door) "This is Kin-chan's personal library. This entire floor is solely hers. Not many are allowed up here. (grinning) Don't abuse the privilege."

Luffy nodded and looked the room over, awestruck. It was huge; Bookshelves eight tiers high, beautiful archways along the domed ceiling, and an etched glass door leading out to a balcony.

Okii: (noticing Luffy's expression) "Impressive, isn't it?"

Luffy: "Nami and Chopper would have a field day with all these books."

Nozomi: "Perhaps they can look around tomorrow."

Luffy's vision traced the source of the voice. Nozomi was sitting near the windows with a flute in her hand. Shizuka stood silently beside her.

Nozomi: (setting down her flute) "Thank you, Okii. Please, see to the others."

Okii: (nodding) "As you wish."

He quietly left the room. Nozomi stood up with an inviting smile.

Nozomi: "Please, have a seat, Luffy-san."

Luffy: (making himself comfortable) "You don't have to be so formal."

Nozomi: (grinning) "Luffy, then."

He smiled wide as the formalities ceased. Shizuka shifted slightly in discomfort of the situation.

Nozomi: (sitting near him) "Welcome to my island. I hope you and your nakama are finding everything to your liking."

Luffy: (surveying the decor) "This is place is great."

Nozomi: "You'll all be free to roam the mansion tomorrow. I'll see to it that you all get the grand tour."

He looked the room over while he listened. Several statues and large planters adorned the spaces between shelving.

Nozomi: (slightly blushing) "Forgive my decadence...I try to keep the place nice even if there's no one to show it to."

Luffy: (poking an ornate figurine) "Where'd you get all this stuff anyway?"

Nozomi: (looking down) "Most of it washed up from the various wrecks."

Luffy: (noticing her sullen demeanor) "Oh...Fair game, then."

She smiled subtly at his words. Shizuka fiddled with her hands as they spoke.

Nozomi: (turning) "Shizuka, if you're bored, go sit with the others."

Shizuka: (alarmed) "No, my lady! ...(meekly) I mean, it wouldn't be proper to leave you alone with this man."

Nozomi glanced over to Luffy who blinked with a blank expression; He didn't seem to understand the comment.

Nozomi: "Very well. (turning back to Luffy) I'm sorry about Ito. I hear he's been causing you trouble."

Luffy: (shrugging) "You're doing a lot for us. I don't think one grouchy guy is enough to make us reject your hospitality."

Nozomi: (smiling warmly) "I see."

Luffy: "How bad's the Merry?"

Nozomi: "Your ship? It needs quite a few repairs. It'll probably be about two weeks before you can leave. I'm sorry for the delay."

Luffy: "We'll come help out tomorrow."

Nozomi: (glancing at his bandages) "But you're hurt."

Luffy: (following her line of vision) "Eh, this is nothing."

Nozomi: "You pirates are a tough lot, aren't you?"

Downstairs, the rest of the crew chatted idly.

Usopp: "What do you think they're talking about up there?"

Sanji: (shrugging) "Who knows..."

Chopper: "I wonder when she'll talk to the rest of us."

Nami: "Maybe tomorrow."

Robin: "It makes sense that she'd want to talk to Luffy first. After all, he is captain."

Chopper: (idly kicking his feet) "Yeah, I guess."

Zoro leaned against the wall and looked out into the darkness. He wasn't interested in chit-chat.

Usopp: "Maybe tomorrow we can go see what kind of shape the Merry's in."

Chopper: "Yeah! We can help with the repairs!"

Sanji watched Zoro silently for a while before speaking up.

Sanji: (taking a drag) "Hey, Marimo. What's your problem?"

Zoro: "Am I the only one that finds this place strange?"

Usopp: (glancing over) "What do you mean?"

Zoro shifted his gaze toward the group.

Zoro: "Does Whiskey Peak ring a bell?"

Glances were exchanged amidst most of the crew. Chopper looked around in confusion while Robin stared into the flames.

Sanji: "That was different."

Zoro: "How?"

Sanji: "They were bounty hunters looking for an easy mark."

Zoro: "Yeah, and they treated us great until we dropped our guard."

Nami: "Don't be stupid. If that was the case, Nozomi would've taken us to the marines when we were unconscious to start with."

Usopp: "Yeah, but she took us into her home instead."

Robin: (turning) "He does have a point."

Sanji: "Robin-chan...Not you, too."

Robin: "This all does seem just a little too good to be true. However, we've no reason to doubt the intentions of our host."

Okii leaned against the wall just outside the room. He listened carefully, but made no judgments.

Nami: "Robin's right. No one here has done anything to make us suspicious."

Zoro: "Serving us hand and foot with no request for payment doesn't seem out of place to you?"

Sanji: "Let it go, Sword-boy."

They were in the middle of a stare-off when Okii came in with a smile on his face.

Okii: "Everybody comfortable? Good. Now tomorrow we'll take you down to your ship and give you a tour of the island. You can go anywhere you like with few exceptions."

Zoro: "Like what?"

Okii: "We ask you remain on the first and second floors. The third floor is private."

Nami: "Is that where Nozomi lives?"

Okii: (nodding) "Aye, Lass. She'll come to you, so don't go looking for her."

Usopp: "We can help with the repairs, right?"

Okii: "If you wish."

Chopper: "That'll make the work go faster."

Okii: "We're estimating about two weeks right now."

Sanji: "Two whole weeks?"

Robin: "That storm must have done a number on our ship."

Okii: "Aye...Feel free to walk the island as you please; There's only two places we ask you to avoid."

Robin: "Oh?"

Okii: "The storm will be to the north side of the island right now, so it'd be best to avoid that area. The second is the southern-most point. You'll see some rather large boulders out that way."

Nami: "What's so dangerous about that?"

Okii: (glancing at Robin) "It's a deposit of kairoseki stone."

Usopp: "Chopper, you better stay away from there, too."

Chopper: (nodding) "Right."

Okii: (smiling) "So, you are something special then. A talking reindeer of nature would be quite unusual, but a devil fruit would explain it."

Chopper: (laughing nervously) "Shut up! I'm not that different!"

Okii grinned and the group continued talking for some time. Nami asked questions about the storm that circled the island and how long it would take for the log pose to adjust. The fire was beginning to die down by the time Luffy rejoined his crew.

Nami: "So that's how it works!"

Okii: "Aye, Lass. A natural wonder, it is."

Sanji: (espying his captain) "Oi, Luffy. It's about time you came down."

Usopp: "What'd you talk about for so long?"

Luffy: (yawning) "Lots of stuff."

Zoro: (wryly) "That narrows it down."

Luffy: (whiney) "I'm tired. Can't we talk about it tomorrow?"

Okii: (chuckling) "It is getting late, Luffy-san. I suggest you all turn in soon."

Nami: (stretching) "Yeah, bed sounds good."

Chopper: (shaking off a sleepy look) "But I'm not tired yet. What'd she say, Luffy?"

He nodded off while standing.

Sanji: "I guess we'll find out later."

Robin sprouted arms from his shoulders and shook him lightly.

Luffy: (looking around) "Huh?"

Robin: (smiling) "You were just saying that you were headed to bed, Captain."

Luffy: (scratching his side) "Yeah..."

The next morning, everyone was anxious to see the island. Breakfast was served and Okii saw to them, personally. He led them out the main door onto a grand staircase. Everyone smiled in amazement as they looked around. Lush, tropical vegetation filled the island with huge trees. The cove sparkled in the sun and the cyclone could easily be seen due north.

Nami: "That's the storm that wrecked us?!"

Usopp: (aghast) "It's huge!"

Okii: (knowingly grinning) "It is a beauty, isn't it?"

The spiral was massive. Even from this far away, it was magnificent.

Okii: (pointing south) "Out that way is the kairoseki deposit. (winking) I suggest you stay way from there."

He looked toward the cove and Ito could be seen ranting madly at a worker. Okii led them down and they stood affronted at the sheer damage to the Merry.

Usopp: (looking over the ship) "There's no way this can be fixed in two weeks!"

Okii: "You'd be surprised at our efficiency."

Ito: (sneering) "Great, just great. More people to get in my way."

Okii: (sighing) "Ito, why don't you stop fussing and just do your work?"

He gave an unamused 'hmph' and laid his hands on a piece of the mast in the sand. It shifted and the crew stood back in awe. The splinters reverted inward, the grain lined up, and screws came undone as if being pushed out.

Luffy: "Awesome!"

Robin: (intrigued) "An ability user?"

Ito sighed, his work complete, and stood smugly.

Ito: "You wondered how everything was in such good repair despite the ever present storm?"

Usopp: (impressed) "That's pretty neat!"

Chopper: "Wow! I wish I could fix things like that!"

Luffy: (pointing) "Can we take him with us?"

Okii: (laughing) "You'd likely be doing us a favor."

Sanji: "No way! That guy's a creep."

Ito: (seething) "I *can* hear you, you know."

Sanji: "...Sorry about that."

Zoro: (observing the scarce workers) "How many people live on this island anyway?"

Okii: "This one? Including Ito, Shizuka, and myself - about six."

Nami: (eying him wryly) "What other island would there be?"

Okii: "We have four satellite isles in the cardinal directions. We have lighthouses and at least two people stationed on each."

Robin: "So we did see a light in the storm."

Luffy: (looking about) "Where does everyone else live?"

Chopper: "Yeah, I've barely seen anyone in the mansion."

Okii: "There's some housing to the west. They do gardening, maintenance, things like that. Only the three of us stay with Kin-chan."

Sanji: "Why so secluded?"

Okii: (changing the subject) "You're all welcome to board your vessel and get your personal belongings. Don't worry about any treasure. It'll be safe."

Shrugging it off, they did just that. Looking around, they found a large, bloodied shard of wood.

Usopp: (eying its size) "*That* was in my leg?!"

Okii: (laughing heartily) "It was. (waving Sanji over) And you, boy. Your head was stuck in that hole."

Sanji: (reflexively touching his bandages) "That would explain the headache."

Zoro fingered some cut ropes that dangled from above. They had frayed badly during they're disentanglement.

Zoro: "What idiot got stuck in these?"

Okii: "That would be you."

Zoro: "...Oh."

Luffy: (cracking up) "You called yourself an idiot!"

Sanji: "Did you hear that, Nami-san? He admitted it!"

Zoro: (glaring) "Shut up. At least I didn't get my head stuck in a hole."

Okii: "Technically, his head *made* that hole."

Robin glanced over the scene, remembering everything that had transpired. She stood where Sanji had protected her and stared in thought.

Nami: "Did you find all of us out here?"

Okii: "No, (pointing) you were just inside there and your captain was here in the doorway."

Luffy: (grinning) "I guess I couldn't decide if I wanted in or out."

Nami: (smacking him) "You idiot! This is serious! We could have been killed!"

Luffy: "But we weren't."

Nami: (sighing) "I give up..."

- 


	2. Chapter 2

Minato Shirarete Inai, part 2

After recovering their personal items, the crew returned to mansion. Ito was glad to have them out of his way. Three days passed and everyone was healing well. Nami and Robin made use of the library while Sanji made himself at home in the pantry. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except that Luffy seemed to be spending more time with their hostess than with his nakama.

Nami stretched and closed her book. She'd spent the last several hours in the library and needed some air. She wondered out to the main area and found it mostly empty. Usopp was napping and Sanji was still in the kitchen. She decided to get some sea air and headed for the balcony. Robin and Zoro were already there, watching something below. Robin smiled gently and Zoro glared down, obviously unamused.

Nami: "Hey guys. What's up?"

Zoro: (turning to leave) "I can't watch any more of this. It's making me sick."

Robin: (chuckling) "I think it's sweet."

Zoro: (passing Nami) "Whatever."

She stepped forward, intrigued.

Nami: "What's going on?"

Robin simply pointed and she watched in disbelief.

Nami: "Wait. Is Luffy...flirting?"

Robin: "Seems so."

Nami: (leaning on the banister) "That's weird."

Robin: (taunting) "They all grow up some time."

Below, Luffy and Nozomi walked the gardens. She laughed at his stories and he had a soft grin upon his face.

Nozomi: "It certainly sounds like you've had some interesting adventures."

Luffy: "That's what's great about being on the open sea."

Nozomi: (sighing) "I'll take your word for it. I've been here so long, I don't remember anything else."

Luffy: (non-nonchalantly) "So come with us."

Nozomi: (blushing) "I couldn't do that!"

Luffy: "Why not?"

She stared off with a sullen look about her.

Nozomi: "This is my home...Besides, it's my duty to stay here."

Luffy: (confused) "Duty?"

Nozomi: (changing the subject) "So, tell me, Luffy-san...What will you do once you find One Piece?"

Luffy: "Dunno. Never really thought about it, I guess."

Nozomi: (teasing) "Not much of a planner?"

Luffy: (grinning sheepishly) "I still have more nakama to find before I have to worry about that."

Nozomi: "I hear the New World is pretty dangerous."

Luffy: (chuckling) "Yeah, it'll fun."

Nozomi: "Do you always laugh in the face of danger?"

Luffy: "Pretty much."

Nozomi: (giggling) "I see."

She spotted the girls above and smiled at them. Nami waved nervously.

Nozomi: "It's good to see your friends care about you so much."

Luffy: "What do you mean?"

Nozomi: "They've been watching us for the last several minutes."

Luffy: (looking around) "Really? Where?!"

She laughed and began tending to her flowers.

Nozomi: "I bet you'll find both sides of luck increasing along with your bounty."

Luffy: "How's that?"

Nozomi: (rising from the soil) "Well, more men will be after your head, but more girls will be after your heart."

Luffy: (plainly) "What'd they want that for? I'm using it."

Nozomi: "Of course, they may just be after your wallet, too."

Luffy: (not getting it) "Nah. Nami keeps track of all our money."

Nozomi: "Likely for the best, then."

He watched her go about her business with her plants.

Luffy: "Don't you ever get lonely out here?"

Nozomi: "It's not so bad. I have Okii, Shizuka, and Ito."

Luffy: "I don't think I like that guy."

Nozomi: (turning) "Ito?"

Luffy: (crossing his arms) "Yeah...Just something about him."

Nozomi: (teasing) "Something?...That's descriptive."

Luffy: "If he ever does anything weird, get rid of him."

Nozomi: (looking him in the eye) "You know, Okii said something similar when Ito first came here."

Luffy: "Didn't he hire him?"

Nozomi: (thinking) "I don't who did, actually."

He laughed at her expression. She smiled at his response. It was kind of funny.

Nozomi: "Luffy-san..."

He sent a look that said 'drop the formalities'.

Nozomi: "...Luffy...Do you think you'll ever come back to this island?"

Luffy: "Come back?"

Nozomi: "Yes. Well, you and your crew, of course."

He smirked at her correction.

Luffy: (coyly) "I guess that all depends on if I have a reason."

Nozomi: (keenly grinning) "Is that right?"

Back up on the balcony, Nami sighed.

Nami: "Zoro's right. It's too weird watching this."

Robin: (chuckling) "That's all right. We'd better leave them some privacy anyway. What do you say we hit the hot spring?"

Sanji: (prancing toward them) "Can I come?!"

He twitched on the ground with a lump on his head.

Nami: (relaxing her fist) "Sounds good."

They left, idly chatting about what they had seen.

Sanji: (reaching out a hand) "Nami-san..."

As the evening set in, whispers stirred. Dinner was relatively quiet and Zoro made his mind known afterward. He didn't trust this place. Secrets had to be lurking. Robin agreed, but made no further comments. Chopper and Usopp sat with mixed emotions as the group discussed their theories. Luffy was annoyed, but didn't feel like arguing about it. Instead he walked to the harbor to check on Merry.

Later that night, Luffy wandered the halls in thought. He could hear distant music, but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Eventually he made it to Nozomi's floor. Glancing around before proceeding, he knew he was getting closer to the source. The music was louder, but still soft and sweet. It lilted through his mind, a mixture of joy and sadness.  
As he got to the door leading into Nozomi's quarters, he thought it odd that no one was standing guard. Shrugging, he continued forward. Strangely, the door was cracked open and he could he smell the ocean air seeping through. She was on the balcony when he poked his head in. Never noticing, she played her song with increasing woe. By the time he'd managed to come up behind her, the notes were so heart-wrenching, she seemed to have difficulty containing herself.

Luffy: (leaning on the door frame) "That's some song."

Without turning, she slowly lowered the flute from her lips. Placing it carefully on the banister, she gave a low sigh.

Nozomi: "Forgive me. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Luffy: (lightening the mood) "You're not gonna smack me for coming up like this?"

She finally came to face him, her eyes still glistening, yet choking back her emotions.

Nozomi: (forcing a grin) "And risk hurting my fingers?"

Luffy: (thinking aloud) "...Nami does keep telling me I have a hard head."

She chuckled at the last comment and tried to wipe her eyes without being noticed. She failed.

Luffy: "Why are you so sad?"

Nozomi: (strolling passed him) "What makes you say that?"

Luffy: (gently grasping her wrist) "Nozomi."

She gave another insincere smile before suggesting they move inside for sake. Once each had a cup, they sat in awkward silence. She knew she'd have to tell him eventually, but she really didn't want to. Several minutes passed in silence, Luffy glancing around the room, Nozomi idly twirling her cup.

Nozomi: (breaking the silence) "You really want it, don't you?"

Luffy shot her a confused look.

Nozomi: "One Piece."

Luffy: (grinning wide) "It's my dream. I know I'll find it someday."

Nozomi: (smiling to herself) "Finding and unlocking are two different things, Luffy."

Luffy: (lilting his head) "What do you mean?"

She sighed, correcting her posture.

Nozomi: "Your friends are right...But you've known that all along, haven't you?"

Luffy: "You're still not making any sense."

Nozomi: (shying her gaze) "There are secrets on this isle...And I am their keeper."

Luffy: (leaning onto his knees) "What kind of secrets?"

Nozomi: (meeting his eyes) "The kind that hold the key to your future."

His expression faded from intrigued to completely lost. She half-chuckled to herself before finding the words to continue.

Nozomi: "I can't say I know much about what is happening in the world today, but...I do know of its past."

Luffy: (slowly getting it) "What do you know about Roger's legacy?"

She inadvertently touched her shoulder as she looked to the floor. He knew she was getting nervous.

Nozomi: "...It is a long tale."

Luffy: (grinning) "I've got time."

Nozomi: (slightly relaxing) "You'll likely be in here all night...(blushing) Your crew will talk."

She risked a glance at him and bit her lip in humor at his expression. It was so strange. He'd never given a thought to being alone with a girl before, but things were somehow different now...

Luffy: (waving it off) "Nah. They know me better than that."

Nozomi: (nodding) "Very well."

She began her story without worry as the face before her was genuine. She hadn't thought to close her door completely and so never noticed the shadow in the hall. Only when she had risen to collect a massive tome did she glimpse the slight opening. She handed the book to Luffy and made sure the room was secure before continuing.

Nozomi: (sitting next to him) "I hope my trust in you is not misplaced, Luffy-kun."

He smiled at the way she called his name, but contented himself in looking over a rather worn map. It was not in the best of shape, but it had been well hidden in the massive book from whence it came.

Luffy: (looking it over) "I bet Nami could redraw this for you. She's a great cartographer."

Her hand tensed slightly, but forcefully relaxed.

Nozomi: (looking him in the eye) "Luffy, I know you aren't one to keep secrets from your nakama, but...I need this to stay between you and me for now."

Luffy: (nodding) "Sure."

He held her stare for a moment, wordlessly communicating. Turning back to the map, he noticed what they were looking at. It showed the only safe route into the harbor, but there was something more.

Nozomi: (holding a lantern close to the paper) "What do you see?"

An image slowly emerged. Inadvertently running his fingers over it, he was transfixed.

Luffy: (staring hard) "...It's a key."

She nodded and waited for more.

Luffy: (tracing an odd shape) "What is this?"

Carefully placing the map on the table, she sat hesitant.

Nozomi: "There's something else you need to see."

He watched her as she cautiously undid a few of the bindings to her shirt. With much care, she exposed the shoulder she had earlier clung to. Staring in amazement, he had to stop himself from retracing the symbol on her skin.

Luffy: (withdrawing his hand halfway) "What does all this mean?"

She smiled wanly, covering her flesh once more.

Nozomi: "This is where my story begins."

They spoke long into the fey hours of the night.

The next day, Chopper and Usopp opened the door to Luffy's room, ready to harass him for sleeping so late.

Usopp: "Hey, Luffy!"

Glancing about, it was obvious no one had been there for several hours, possibly the whole night.

Chopper: (searching the room) "Where'd he go?"

Turning to leave, they met with their exhausted captain in the doorway.

Usopp: "Luffy!"

Chopper: (noting the weariness) "You look awful."

He mumbled something inaudible and shuffled forward, falling face first onto his bed.

Usopp: (glancing at Chopper) "You okay?"

Luffy: "Mm-hmm."

Chopper: "Where were you?"

Luffy: (languidly waving them off) "...*mumble*mumble*...long story."

Usopp and Chopper exchanged glances and shrugged.

Usopp: "Okay. Well...Feel better."

Confused, but not overly concerned, they left him to rest. Luffy had woken a few minutes before in Nozomi's quarters. He found himself mostly sitting up, the book in his lap, and Nozomi resting upon his shoulder. They had talked most of the night. She told her tale and he'd asked questions. Sometime just before dawn, they had succumbed to the call of sleep. There was more he still needed to know, but it could wait. For now, the only thing was interested in was his pillow.

- 


	3. Chapter 3

Minato Shirarete Inai, part 3

Plans were made and the stage was set. They would fight if meant freeing her from pain. Nozomi was only slightly aware of her alter ego, but when the time to switch came, it was fast and obvious. Two days later, it was time.

Nozomi came down the steps with a steely gaze. She was dressed for combat and a dark cape shadowed her form. The crew looked amongst one another nervously.

Usopp: "You're not really going through with this, are you?"

Luffy: (calmly) "If it was Kaya, what would you do?"

Usopp failed to respond. He wasn't even sure where to begin. Nozomi briskly crossed their path and stared Luffy in the eye.

Nozomi: "Shall we?"

Luffy: "Lead the way."

The group trailed in single file along a narrow footpath beside the cliffs. They slowly approached a large copper door, oxidized from its contact with the ocean spray. She undid the massive locking system and the door swung open. Okii was lighting the last of the torches that lined the cave within. A clear circle was marked upon the stone floor. He nodded to the contestants and made his exit.

Nami: (catching his arm) "Where are you going?"

Okii: "I can't watch, Lass. Let me know how it turns out."

He smiled meekly and continued on his way. Once inside, Luffy and Nozomi took their places in the huge circle. His crew took their place along the walls, nervously.

Nozomi: (removing her cloak) "You know the rules?"

Luffy: "There are none."

Nozomi: (nodding) "Exactly."

She tossed her cape aside and readied a dagger in each palm.

Nozomi: (nodding to a wall of armor) "Choose your weapon."

Luffy: (solemnly) "I don't need one."

Nozomi: (darkly grinning) "Excellent."

Chopper: "Luffy, don't do this!"

Usopp: "There's gotta be another way!"

Zoro: "Our captain's made his decision."

They looked over at Zoro's grim expression and silenced their protests. Looking over the person before them, there was a clear difference. The smile was gone, the lighted eyes dim, and the body straining to contain itself.

Nami: "I can't believe that's the same person."

Sanji: "I know what you mean."

Nozomi cracked her neck and took her stance.

Nozomi: "Take the first move."

Luffy: "No."

Nozomi: "Very well..."

She was fast; It was difficult keeping track of her. In three silent moves, she'd slashed open Luffy's arm and cheek. He stared hard into nothing, awaiting the next the blow. She leapt at him from behind. Spinning about, he caught her wrists and held her at bay. She gritted her teeth and and tried to overpower him, but it was no use. He was far stronger than she.

Nozomi: (glaring) "Why do you falter?"

Luffy: (meeting her gaze) "I know you're still in there."

She kicked his legs from under him.

Nozomi: (quickly pinning him down) "Well, this looks familiar. (smirking at his alarm) You didn't know I was there that night, did you?"

He clenched his jaw and let her have it. She spun to the ground. Regaining her composure, she held her face in shock.

Nozomi: (gathering her blades) "That's more like it."

Luffy: (getting up) "Let me talk to the *real* Nozomi."

Nozomi: (slyly) "How do you know which one of us is the real one?"

Luffy: (cracking his knuckles) "I know."

Nami blushed and stepped closer to Robin.

Nami: "Did she just say?..."

Robin: (nodding while eying the fight) "It would seem so."

Blows were dealt, cuts were made, and blood spilled into the sand. She made another lunge. He held her arms fast.

Luffy: "Snap out of it!"

Nozomi: (seething) "When will you wake up to the truth?!"

He clenched his grip harder than he meant to. She recoiled with a snapping sound, holding her arm near.

Nozomi: (glaring) "You bastard! You broke my wrist!"

Luffy: (slightly panicked) "But I didn't mean - "

His words trailed off as one of her daggers plunged into his abdomen. He looked down in disbelief. She had deadly aim, even across the ring from him.

Chopper: "Luffy!"

Luffy: (grabbing the hilt) "Stay back!"

He pulled it loose in one quick motion and smiled faintly as he eyed her expression. Her determined jaw had begun to quiver and tears ran from her eyes.

Nozomi: (looking herself over) "What's happening? What did you do?!"

Luffy: (shaking his head) "Nothing. (dropping the bloodied blade) The real Nozomi just woke up."

She grabbed her head and fell to the sand. Her entire body trembled in turmoil. Everyone was on edge, breathlessly waiting to see which Nozomi would win. After an eerie laugh, she froze. Quickly lifting her face to the heavens she screamed out his name.

Nozomi: "Luuuuffyyyy!"

He started toward her, but paused as she picked up one of her knives. She locked gazes with him, her eyes pleading.

Nozomi: (smiling faintly) "It's over now...Thank you."

She plunged the dagger into her own shoulder and wrenched it hard. Blood seeped over her body as she cried out in pain.

Luffy: (reaching out) "Nozomi!"

He ran to her just in time to catch her quivering form as she fell. Her hand held the hilt tightly.

Luffy: (carefully looking her over) "It's okay...Just let go. Chopper can fix this."

He ran over upon hearing his name.

Chopper: (eying the wound) "Don't touch it! You've already torn a hole!"

She grinned to Luffy and pulled the blade from her flesh at an angle. Blood spattered his face as something metallic hit the ground.

Nozomi: (chuckling to herself) "You win."

He searched her expression in panic as she began to pass out.

Luffy: (shaking her) "Nozomi! Wake up!"

Chopper: (grabbing his arm) "Luffy, stop! She'll be okay!"

Usopp ran over with his satchel and handed Chopper his gear. Okii and Ito stepped through the doorway to survey the scene.

Ito: (applauding sarcastically) "Well done."

Okii glared at him to quiet his contempt. Sanji held Nami while Robin slowly lifted the key from the dirt.

Okii: "We have to get her back to the mansion."

Ito: (looking about suspiciously) "I never knew our mistress was into such things."

Okii: (across his shoulder) "That's enough!"

He sneered in response as Okii started to lift her limp form.

Luffy: (grasping his arm) "I've got her."

Okii: (nodding) "Aye, Lad."

Luffy held her to his chest as he rose and quickly carried her back to the mansion where Chopper could properly treat their wounds. Inside, Shizuka stood with her face turned downward as they passed. She saw Ito coming and reached out for him.

Ito: (shaking his arm loose) "I've no time for you, woman!"

Shizuka: (taken aback) "Ito-kun..."

He stared her down briefly, before chasing them up the stairs. She pulled back into her usual ball and cried.

Hours later, Luffy smiled as Nozomi started to wake. Chopper was just finishing off Luffy's bandages when she came to.

Nozomi: (struggling to focus her vision) "Luffy-kun?...What happened?"

Luffy: (smiling warmly) "You won."

Nozomi: (confused) "What?"

Luffy: "I'll explain later. (taking her hand) How do you feel?"

Nozomi: "Like I've been hit by an ocean liner..."

He sniggered and she grinned in response. Her whole body ached. She started to reach for him with her other hand before realizing how heavy it was. She glanced over and saw the cast and splint.

Chopper: "You shouldn't move that for a while."

She looked herself over as well as Luffy before putting it together.

Nozomi: "I see."

Chopper tied off the last dressing and nodded to Luffy. Quietly leaving the room, he wasn't prepared for the anxious faces on the other side of the door.

Sanji: "Well?"

Usopp: "How are they?"

Nami: "Are they awake yet?"

Chopper: (carefully closing the door) "She's awake now, but won't be for long...Luffy never went to sleep."

Zoro: "That's odd."

Robin: (grinning to herself) "Not really."

Sanji: "Is she gonna be okay?"

Chopper: (sighing as he took a seat) "They'll both be just fine. They just need rest."

Zoro: (wryly) "Then maybe we shouldn't leave them in the same room."

Nami: (smacking him) "How can you say that?!"

Usopp: (relieved) "At least they're all right."

Chopper graciously took some tea from Sanji and drank deeply. He'd had his work cut out for him.

Okii: (sitting in the window sill) "I think you've all done fine work."

Usopp: "What did we do?"

Okii: (smiling) "I don't think your captain's resolve would have held so well without his crew to see him through."

They glanced amongst one another, taking in his meaning.

Late that night, Shizuka stared out the window into the blackness. Sure enough, Ito had called upon her once more, but she knew now that he never really cared for her. Clutching the blanket around herself, she tensed as he came near.

Ito: (grasping her shoulders) "Now, now, my pet. You know I didn't mean anything earlier. I was merely concerned for Kin-san."

Shizuka: (quietly) "I know."

She did her best not to shudder at his touch as he wrapped his arms about her.

Ito: "Come back to bed and all this will be but a dream in the morning."

The next day, the crew had spread out doing as they pleased. Knowing their friends needed rest, they tried not to bother them. Sometime in the early afternoon, they sat back in the foyer, silently contemplating what to do next.

Zoro: (coming in) "That's it. Everything's ready to go."

Nami: (looking over) "In a hurry?"

Deciding better of speaking his retort, he quietly took a seat.

Usopp: "Chopper's been up there a while. Do you think they're all right?"

Sanji: (grinning) "Why not ask him?"

Chopper: (nervously smiling) "Hey, guys. Sorry I took so long."

Nami: "How are they?"

Chopper: "Both resting well. Luffy said we'll leave as soon as Nozomi's well enough to see us off."

Robin: "Is that a good idea?"

Sanji: "Yeah, it doesn't seem right leaving on a such a note."

Zoro: (shrugging) "Captain's orders."

Upstairs, Luffy stood on the balcony adjacent to Nozomi's chambers, staring out to sea. He had much to consider. Glancing back, he smiled at her peaceful expression as she slumbered.

Luffy: (to himself) "I wonder how mad she'll be when finds out I'm the one that broke her wrist."

Okii: (appearing from nowhere) "I doubt she'll much care."

Luffy froze, but sighed as he turned.

Luffy: "One day, I'm gonna get used to that."

Okii: (grinning) "It took Kin-chan several years and I still catch her off guard sometimes."

He turned back toward the sea and leaned on the railing.

Luffy: "Maybe when I come back, it'll be easier."

Okii: (proddingly) "Come back?"

Luffy: (nodding) "One day."

That evening, everyone ate a hearty meal. Sanji sighed to himself in satisfaction. It felt good to be back in the kitchen.

Luffy: (stuffing his face) "Man, I missed some of this stuff!"

Robin: (smiling) "It is nice to have things settling back to normal."

Sanji: (cutting the meat) "It was all right having a break, but it's definitely good to be back over the stove."

They turned at a small giggle.

Nozomi: "May I try some?"

Chopper: (excitedly) "Nozomi!"

Usopp: (concerned) "Should you be up and about?"

Nozomi: "I'm all right. I've had worse."

Nami: "Worse?"

Nozomi: "Remember that time I broke my back?"

Okii: (behind Usopp) "That was a challenge."

Usopp almost spit out his rum.

Usopp: "Where'd you come from?!"

Luffy laughed as Sanji pulled out a chair for their hostess.

Zoro: "It's about time you came down to eat with us."

Nami paused as she waited for the tension to rise.

Nozomi: (teasing) "Aww, you missed me."

Zoro: "Like Hell I did!"

She chuckled and stole some food from Luffy's plate.

Luffy: "Hey!"

Nozomi: (blinking innocently with her mouth full) "What?"

Sanji: (grinning) "Now I see why two get along so well."

Luffy: (looking round) "Where's Shizuka and Ito?"

Okii: (wryly) "Where indeed..."

Nami: "You don't mean - "

Robin: "Interesting match."

Sanji: "Wait, the quiet one and the creep?"

Ito: (entering the room) "I can still hear you, you know."

Nozomi: "Ito-kun, where's Shizuka?"

Ito: "She's not feeling well. She asked me to beg your pardon on her behalf."

Nozomi: "She's not sick again, is she?"

Ito: (shrugging) "Who knows?"

Usopp: "Shouldn't you be a little more concerned?"

Ito: (shortly) "What I do on my personal time is my own affair and does not reflect upon my work."

Okii: "Come now. Take a seat and relax. This is a celebration."

Ito: (turning) "And you. Stop filling their empty little heads with your lies."

Nozomi: "Ito! That's enough."

He twitched as he looked upon her. Forcing up a smile, his 'politeness' was grating on the ears.

Ito: "As you wish, (coldly) Mistress."

He left the room silently.

Sanji: (clearing his throat) "So, glad to see the Merry's back to decent shape."

Usopp: "Yeah and it wasn't easy."

Luffy quietly slid out his chair. Nozomi peered over, but already knew where he was going.

Luffy: "I'll be right back."

She tried to steer the conversation on without him, trying to draw away attention from the previous incident. Following Ito along the maze of corridors, Luffy watched through a crack in the door. Ito had trashed his own room, throwing things, smashing glass, and then grinning darkly at a cowering form in the corner.

Ito: "Yes, this is perfect. I knew there was a reason I didn't kill them like the rest of the survivors I find...Granted the main reason is that our dear Kin-san was present, but I could've easily watched them fade in recovery."

Shizuka: "Ito-kun...Don't do this."

Ito: (scoffing) "Surely you jest!...It's all thanks to that idiot of a captain and our own idiot falling for him. Now that the key is loose, it'll be child's play to get it. Then I can leave this wretched place once and for all."

Shizuka: (pleadingly) "Please..."

Ito: (turning) "I always knew Yatsu was hiding something from me, but for Nozomi to hold one of the keys all of this time? It must be fate to discover everything like this."

As he stalked away, Luffy saw Shizuka's battered face and knew why she wasn't 'feeling well' right away. Gritting his teeth, he listened for the one thing that would confirm his suspicions before making his move.

Ito: "Now then... (thinking aloud) I doubt she knows anything of the other keys, but Okii...He's still hiding something, I know it. If I hold her hostage, surely he'll give me the information I want...It's perfect!"

Shizuka lurched forward, desperately grasping his leg.

Shizuka: "Ito, please! Stop this nonsense! What about your promises? Do they mean nothing now?"

Ito: (smirking) "My dear, I never meant a word of that trash. You've known that all along. You were just so needy, so willing to believe that anyone would love someone as lowly as you is laughable. (coldly) Stay out of my way and I won't kill you."

His attention darted to the door. Luffy had made too much noise. Thrusting it open, he found no one in the hall.

Ito: (glancing back) "I have something to investigate. Be a good girl and stay put."

Locking the door behind him, he sneered toward the dining hall. When he entered the room, everything seemed as he had left it. Luffy and Usopp were fighting over the last lobster, Zoro was enjoying his booze, and Sanji served the girls' every need.

Ito: "Sorry about that. It's a nasty habit. (glancing about) Did I miss anything?"

Nozomi: "Luffy was telling a hilarious story. You'd might have actually cracked a smile had you stayed."

Ito: (wryly) "Charming...So no one's left while I was away?"

Usopp: "Just Okii. He needed to - ...you know."

Ito: (keenly) "I see. Please excuse me."

He again left the room and the facade instantly dropped.

Nami: "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

Luffy: "Why would I make it up?"

Nozomi: "I was afraid something like this might happen..."

Zoro: "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go take him down."

Sanji: (grinning) "I can't wait to knock that sneer off his face."

Nozomi: "If we barge in there now, he might take Shizuka hostage."

Usopp: "Hasn't he already?"

Robin: "She's right. We'd better wait for him to make his move."

Luffy: (cracking his knuckles) "Yeah. We'll get him then." 


	4. Chapter 4

Minato Shirarete Inai, part 4

Nozomi: "I was afraid something like this might happen..."

Zoro: "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go take him down."

Sanji: (grinning) "I can't wait to knock that sneer off his face."

Nozomi: "If we barge in there now, he might take Shizuka hostage."

Usopp: "Hasn't he already?"

Robin: "She's right. We'd better wait for him to make his move."

Luffy: (cracking his knuckles) "Yeah. We'll get him then."

Everyone turned in early that night, putting on the show that they'd be leaving at sunrise. Sometime around midnight, Ito made his move. He crept into Nozomi's chamber. She seemed fast asleep, her broken wrist perched on a pillow. His slowly reached on open hand across her mouth and jerked her arm into a sitting position.

Ito: (coldly) "Well, Kin-san, it's time you paid me for all my hard work. This miserable place can finally burn to the ground."

Nozomi: "I don't think so."

He spun in alarm, she was by the wall, concealed in the darkness. Turning, he saw Robin's cool gaze waiting for him.

Okii: "Why don't you just cooperate, Ito. It'll make life a lot easier for both of us."

He sneered in response and back-flipped away before he could be grabbed.

Ito: "You make it all too easy. I don't need the fake princess. I just need the key. Now tell me where it is."

Robin sprouted hands from the floor and grasped his ankles. He had prepared for this. She withdrew her hands and looked at the red now covering them. Ito had covered his boots in spines.

Nozomi: "Where's Shizuka? Is she all right?"

Ito: "Are you proposing a trade?"

Out in the hall, Luffy grit his teeth. He wanted to solve this his way, but went along with Nozomi's plan instead.

Sanji: "Easy, killer. He'll come to us."

Inside the room, the tension rose.

Ito: "Give me the key, Kin. And Yatsu, tell me where to find the others."

One of Nozomi's daggers flew by, grazing his face. He glared before departing. Coming into the hall, he barely ducked Sanji's leg only to be tackled to the ground by Luffy.

Luffy: "Where's Shizuka?! She's not in her room or yours."

Ito: "A brilliant observation."

He glanced about, looking for openings. Nami blocked the door back to Nozomi's room, staff at the ready. Usopp had his sights set for Ito's head from the end of the hall.

Ito: "Quaint."

With a sneer, he moved quickly. Luffy rolled to the side, holding his ribs.

Luffy: (ignoring the blood) "Get back here!"

Usopp fired, but Ito managed to dodge and flatten his opponent with a harsh uppercut. Nami stooped beside her captain.

Nami: "What happened?!"

Sanji: (leaning in) "I see it. Hold still."

Luffy lurched as the kairoseki blade was pulled from his ribs. Ito had broken it off, but there was just enough sticking out to grab.

Nami: "Sanji, go. I've got him."

Luffy: (pushing her off) "I'm fine. Come on."

They left Nami to wake Usopp and chased after him. Out in the den, Zoro was waiting. Ito froze, looking him over.

Ito: "You never liked it here, so mind your own business."

Zoro: (pointing a blade) "A can't do that."

Luffy, Sanji, and Nozomi appeared from the stairs.

Nozomi: "Ito, that's enough."

He slowly raised his hands. He knew when he was cornered.

Ito: (smugly) "And what do you plan to do with me?"

Nozomi bit her lip. She couldn't help but feel it was all her fault.

Luffy: (walking up) "Where is she?"

The look in his eyes said more than his tone. Ito dropped his grin.

Ito: "I'll show you."

They followed him closely. Chopper had been waiting in the garden, but joined the group. Eventually they stopped.

Sanji: (looking around) "I don't see her."

A shadow emerged from the hedge. Shizuka stood battered, but alive. In her hand was a small metallic object.

Nozomi: "That's the key...Shizuka, why?"

Ito: "Because she values her life...That's a good girl. Now bring it to me."

She slowly stepped closer. All eyes were on her, then another close movement. Okii stepped from the shadows.

Okii: (puffing his cigar) "That's quite enough., don't you think?"

Shizuka smiled wanly toward him before collapsing. Sanji went to her aid with Chopper.

Okii: "I found her on the roof, my lady."

Nozomi: "I see. Thank you for seeing to her safety."

He nodded with a knowing grin. Ito shifted uneasily as Zoro's sword began to pierce his skin.

Ito: "All is not yet lost."

Without warning, he triggered something buried in the soil. Everyone darted their eyes, trying to trace the sound in the darkness. Creaking, rope being pulled quickly, a strange thrum, and then...

Everyone stood agape. Shizuka stood in front of her mistress with an arrow through her chest. Blood trickled from her lips as she smiled.

Shizuka: "Glad you're all right..."

Nozomi caught her as she fell forward, stunned. Shizuka had just saved her life. Luffy turned, angry, but Ito was gone. Zoro stood frozen in place.

Luffy: "What happened?!"

Okii: (stepping close) "Paralyzing serum, most likely."

Zoro twitched an eyelid in irritation. When did he - ?... Then it hit him. When the had apprehended Ito, he'd made a flash movement, barely noticeable. Zoro thought a mosquito had bitten him, but it was actually a thrown needle. He seethed, annoyed with himself. Chopper busied himself over Shizuka. A flash of lightning was the only signal to Ito's location. He'd climbed the garden wall, overlooking several hundred feet of sheer cliff above the reef.

Luffy: "Don't do it!"

Ito smirked and stepped backwards. He made no sound as he plummeted. Okii sighed deeply. What a night...

Two days later, the crew packed the last of their belongings onto Merry. Nozomi stood on the pier, her broken wrist in a sling, Shizuka watched serenely from the mansion, and Okii grinned to himself.

Luffy: "What are you smiling about?"

Okii: "All's well that end's well, Luffy-san."

Chopper: (Coming from below deck) "This should be enough medicine for her to recover well. Make she she rests."

Nozomi: (smiling softly) "We will. Thank you for saving her, Doctor."

Chopper smiled and was obviously pleased with the title. Zoro leaned on the railing, ready to depart.

Nami: "Sorry for all the trouble we've caused you."

Nozomi: "Nonsense. I haven't had this much fun in years."

Luffy: (grinning wide) "Then just wait for the party when we come back!"

Everyone turned toward him.

Robin: "I look forward to it."

Zoro: (smirking) "I guess we can make time down the road."

Okii grinned, content that all connections had been patched.

Usopp: "Who knows? Maybe next time, we'll have a bigger crew."

Nozomi: "The more, the merrier."

Nami hugged Nozomi before boarding the Merry and Sanji made sure they'd restocked all their stores.

Sanji: "Are you sure you don't need any of this?"

Okii: "I'm sure, Lad. I can get things easier than you might think."

The crew turned to wave at Shizuka. Seeing her bedridden like that reminded Usopp of home and Kaya, but he tried not to let it show.

Nozomi: (stepping close) "I'm sorry for the trouble, but...thank you, Luffy-kun."

Luffy: "Any time. Just be more careful who you hire from now on."

Nozomi: (chuckling) "I will."

She hugged him tightly before stepping back.

Nozomi: "Don't lose that key!"

He stopped to check his pockets.

Nami: (waving) "I've got it."

Nozomi smiled sincerely toward her new friends. Luffy waved as he boarded the ship.

Luffy: "Okii-oji! Make sure you look after this place!"

Okii: (waving) "Aye, Lad. It's what I do best."

Everyone looked back toward the lone figure on the pier. Nozomi waved with a sad smile as Okii guided the ship through the reef.

Luffy: "Nozomi! Don't worry, we'll definitely be back!"

Nozomi: "I'm holding you to that!"

The shared one last smile as she faded from sight. At the edge of the reef, Okii pushed his small dinghy away from the Merry. He had completed his task and was returning to his mistress.

Okii: "Good luck out there."

He tossed a small item to Luffy before rowing home.

Usopp: "What is it?"

Nami: (glancing at the object) "An eternal pose."

Luffy grinned wide and waved once more.

Luffy: "Thanks!"

And so the Straw-hats sailed on to find new adventures, but Luffy would indeed keep his promise. They would come back, but not for some time. When their dreams were fulfilled and One Piece was won, they would be back.

THE END


End file.
